


Spotless

by pontaii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Magic, Magic-Users, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: Alice is used to her friends' tragically, comedic ideas, though not this early in the morning.- a bday gift for a friend :)
Relationships: Alice & Ember & Eliot
Kudos: 3





	Spotless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aksbe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aksbe/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you.. you little mYSERY B E A N, you.. you aksbe–!!  
> Now think what you want of me, but your wholesomess is contagious and that week I told you I was gonna murdered your story bbies? Was lying, belive it or not.. enjoy ;)

Alice huffed as she stumbled further down the road, her head lifting as she regarded the academic structure in progress on the hill as she passed, again wondering why her own house couldn't be as close as the school, which ironically she was helping to build.

Climbing a small hill like this would probably leave her less tired than walking all the way across the field to her house, at which point she would be beat. Especially on those days she had to haul along a basket full of cooking ingredients, soon to be made into delicious goodies.

And coffee, of course, for Eli. That was the reason why Alice had agreed to make the trip to the market in the first place, just so Eli wouldn't die – as he claimed he would after Ember had tried to brew some herself but had made it too bitter for her to like it, again.

Nearly at the doorstep of her house now Alice set down the basket for a moment, resting herself with arms on her knees as she took another look around. It was a grand view, at least it was starting to become one, slowly, day by day. Even the grand of the school that could be seen from the porch of her house paled at what had been done around Alice's property.

Alice didn't understand how Ember could be so persistent with digging up a garden in front of her house, so much that it was starting to look nearly identical to how it had been before Eli and Ember had left, or how she could always find more work to do in it. But for Ember there was always another apple tree to fuss over, or another new mysterious seed to try and plant, and hope it doesn't have any magical properties. Or is cursed.

When Ember had started digging up the ground one day without explanation Alice had started to worry that the grassy green scenery would be destroyed, but the rose bushes and smaller shrubs Alice couldn't remember the name of just made it look lived in.

The only drawback Alice saw was how quickly having two additional pairs of feet made the path cutting through the surrounding woods so visible, but it wasn't something she would yet worry about as having her two of her friends back was worth much more than just a bit uglier path.

Hauling the basket through the door was a relief, just as the quiet house was as she called out, "Ember, Eli I'm back! Come help me with this." When silence stretched in response as Alice got out of her coat and boots, she added, "I got your coffee you addict!"

Still no response. Alice stopped in her shuffling, ready to grab the basket and move it to the kitchen herself before the sound of running water came to her ears and she didn't know if she would prefer the scenario where her two friends were ignoring her or had left the tap open before going outside.

Forgetting the basket at the door, Alice headed down the narrow and coat stuffed hallway, taking a sharp left at the kitchen door, and for a moment she regarded the sight before her with wide eyes. Leaning against the door frame, Alice rather enjoyed the sight of Ember doing the dishes for once.

Under Eli's supervision of course, though it rather looked like the boy was holding his sister at gunpoint from the way Ember whined each time she picked up the next dirty plate – she wasn't even using her hands, just her telekinesis magic and that's what made her unwillingness to do the dishes for once all the funnier.

"Is this about the dishwashing list?" Alice amused Eliot with her question, hands crossed and still enjoying the rare sight Eliot had managed to create, by persuasion or not taking any more of Ember's excuses, that she did not know. But for now it was kind of fun to watch Ember try and mumble something under her breath.

"It isn't–"

"She hasn't washed a single dish in three months, and I always had to suffer doing them for her," Eliot cleared his throat, putting up a fitting act of actual suffering, "She has the most magical skills out of the three of us and she still cannot spare me some rest."

"–I'll fall out of practice if all I do is wash dishes!" Ember screeched, taking the second of free speech finally lent to her, "And Eli dirtied all the dishes on purpose just so I'd have to wash them.  _ ALL _ . Of. Them."

Alice looked a bit dumbly at the indeed unnaturally high rise of the plates still dirtied, then at Eli whose hands were smeared with dirt even as he tucked his shirt up as far over his arms as he could.

"You didn't...  _ really _ drag all my porcelain and antiques through dirt, did you?" Alice stopped her leaning and stood up straight, walking further into the kitchen.

The first, slightest nod from Eliot was all Alice needed for her to rush her sleeves up and start washing the plates clean beside Ember – and while she already had decided to help Ember eventually, as she took pity on her, now Alice scrubbed at the plates to get the already drying mud off.

A third pair of hands joined the washing, although it had become cramped even with Ember using her magic from a step away, Eliot did his best to work as quickly as Alice did, even a bit more successfully despite using magic to see. A bit less frantically though, but with his face pulled into a sheepishly apologetic look was all the apology Alice needed for now.

Setting the last of the clean plates back into appropriate cupboards, Alice breathed a sigh that was shared by the other two. Ember was already making her way out of the kitchen though Eliot stepped in, making her unsuccessful in her fleeing attempt, and he did so rather cheekily still.

"Now then, I think we all deserve some breakfast."

Nearly on cue Alice's stomach churned audibly, and Eli took it as his sign to gently prod at Ember more, "And Alice needs some rest after heading out so early, and well, some moral compensation in the form of food to make up for the dishes wouldn't hurt exactly too."

"You are not about to coax me into baking anything for the both of you. Not doing all that alone." Ember sat up on the counter, looking at the oven, all the cooking utensils and the ingredients as well, as though they were the most abysmal thing she's seen.

"Who said about doing it alone?" Eliot immediately offered himself up just as Alice was about to do so as well, "I'm not that good at measuring all those  _ grams _ , but... I can stir."

"I feel as though you've already decided on pancakes," Alice pressed her forearm to her head. This was exactly why they never had enough flour.

Ember shimmied around on the counter, "I'm still not doing it. Well, unless..."

Alice braced herself for whatever demand it would be. At this point she would agree to anything just to sleep a bit more, having to wake up before the sun had risen wasn't fun.

"I get to do it with my magic," Ember held onto a pause, "And with my eyes closed."

Alice's mouth stretched into a thin line from cheek to cheek, looking a bit like a cat as the corners of her lips still stayed up.

"Do I trust you that you won't make a mess?" Alice addressed both of the siblings that she was agreeing to leave in the kitchen by themselves, a terrifying thought, even though both were adults.

"Yes. It'll be even more spotless than before, right Eli?"

" _ Obviously _ ."

Ember and Eliot chimed in turn. Alice slowly stood from her chair, waving her hand once at them, "I trust you, both, okay? I'm going to sleep for another two hours, wake me up before you eat all of the pancakes." Taking one last look at them both, she headed straight to her room.

*

"Alice... Aaalice–"

"'m awake.. not really. Let me sleep."

Alice curled deeper into her many blankets, but Eli shook her harder, and in turn she curled up more, "Fine, eat all the pancakes, goddamnit. Let me sleep!"

"...Alice."

Pulling one eye open, Alice lazily spared Eliot a glance, then her blankets a glance, then back at Eliot, "Why are your hands–  _ my blankets _ smeared with this pancake goop..?"

"That's entirely my fault, but uhm..."

He took a breath, "Ember got mad at the oven as she couldn't get it to work and tried heating the pancakes over the fireplace... The fire was too weak so she tried doing fire magic, tried, with her eyes closed. It ended up more explode _ -y _ and now the chimney's full of the " _ pancake goop _ " and I think Ember went to hide in the woods instead of getting the cleaning items."

"You got one second to defend yourself for being an accomplice in the process of ruining my house."

"The kitchen is still as spotless as we promised."


End file.
